onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece Wiki talk:What One Piece Wikia is and not
What this site is not I kinda have mixed feelings about this section but I kinda also think this might be necessary. Anyway, I know it isn't finished and all but can the only section in it be reworded. It seems kinda contradictory to what we're doing and overall violent. This site will be an Otaku breeding ground because it will be mostly populated by One Piece Otakus. I mean Otaku basically equals fan. Creating articles of practically all the ships in One Piece is pretty much fandom. Statements like "Hulk Horgan will voice Franky" are not nessarily all article ruiners. Some of them are more like completely unsourced, misinterpreted information that some people thought were fact. Just because someone adds something like this doesn't mean they should be threatened immediately with a ban. Lastly, the whole "We will not accept fandom to ruin this site and we will not accept otakus here. If you want to talk like that, go find or make a otaku Wikia for that." sounds along the lines of "This list looks worse than the one about dead porn stars. If people want to do this kinds of things, they should make a fansite. Let's dump this page and the rest like them in their respective wikia and continue writing an encyclopedia." I know what you are doing here is good, Joekiddo and I congradulate you for that. However, I think we should take care in the rules we set up here. A little miswording and we might lose all potential editors and half of our editors. These are just my thoughts since the words you used in that section and the way you used them kinda hurt, if not offended, me as an Anime fan. No offense or anything.Mugiwara Franky 04:38, 19 December 2006 (UTC) Ok, I'll deal with it accordily. --Joekido 05:45, 19 December 2006 (UTC)-- :Well I point out writing anything opinion based like what I just removed has bad outcomes. Its best we keep this page as neutral sounding as possible like the rest of our rules and info pages. That way we avoid spam, flames and other stuff. One-Winged Hawk 10:37, 19 December 2006 (UTC) Guys Please don't wait on me to update ths section, I encourge you to go ahead and add stuff reather then waiting on me. Okay Okay, Angel, we'll leave that there. (Joekido 08:47, 7 February 2007 (UTC)) Outdated Another terribly outdated article. What should we do about it? 22:42, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Update it, perhaps? MasterDeva (talk) 22:55, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Bumping this. Can someone please update it. 18:19, July 7, 2013 (UTC) How outdated is it? Joekido (talk) 18:28, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Not outdated, just useless. Main page has everything that the user should know. Don't know why this page still exists. I agree with LPK. It should be burned to a crisp in my opinion. It's useless. WU out - 19:13, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Delete it hen. It's pretty useless indeed. 19:25, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Well, we would need an Admin for that XD WU out - 19:28, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Category:Deleted Project Talk Pages